Crazy Toners
by Sonny278
Summary: Beca kissed Jesse in at the ICCA finals, but she was too hyped up to think about Chloe. Chloe's had a toner since day 1, and so has Beca, but Chloe's to scared to admit it and Beca doesn't want to admit it, afraid she will ruin their already amazing friendship. Bechloe (Updates at least once a week)
1. The Kiss

CHAPTER 1

The Bella's jumped off the stage, Beca leading of course, with Aubrey and Chloe not far behind her. The crowd had erupted into choruses of applaud and cheering as soon as the Bella's had finished. They had delivered their best performance ever, and everyone knew they had won... Even the Trebles!

Jesse was staring at Beca, clapping wildly as she walked down the aisle behind him. "Told you, endings are the best part!" He said goofly

"You're such a weirdo..." Beca said, and as soon as the words left her lips she pulled Jesse into a kiss. Aubrey and Cynthia Rose were the only people to notice the kiss, and lucky for Aubrey, Beca pulled before Chloe noticed.

Aubrey knew Chloe had a huge 'toner' for Beca, but Beca (in her opinion) was too stupid to notice. Just seeing the kiss would reduce Chloe to tears and make her leave Lincoln Center before Beca had a chance to talk to her.

* * *

The Bella's had an after party to celebrate the win of the ICCA finals, the party was Bella's only, so nobody could break Aubrey's crazy rule of no dating Trebles. Chloe and Beca were dancing and enjoying themselves, whilst Aubrey and Stacie were dancing a little too close, close enough that if Aubrey weren't intoxicated she would put a stop to it at once.

CR (Cynthia Rose) was watching Beca and Chloe closely, Chloe had made it glaringly obvious that she had a toner for Beca, and CR knew that if Chloe found out about the kiss she would be heartbroken, but she had to find out at some point. Now was not the time to tell her though, and she was not the person to tell her either.

Everybody was dancing and having a good time. Karaoke was being sung, drinks were being served and Beca even played a single mix for the group, but only because Chloe asked her too, but even if she hadn't have been drunk like the rest of the Bella's, she still would've played it only because it was Chloe. Chloe asked her to play her mix, and she wasn't going to say no to Chloe, ever.

By 2:30am everybody had left or, in CR and Stacie's case, passed out in Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Beca had somehow ended up falling through her dorm door, hitting her leg of the side of the bed before falling flat on the floor and quickly drifting off to sleep. Fat Amy on the other hand had called Bumper in her crazy drunken state and she couldn't remember anything else.

Aubrey wasn't as drunk as anybody else, but the one thing she knew before she fell asleep was that she would need to tell Chloe about the kiss the next morning, no matter how heartbroken she'd be.


	2. Full of Regret

CHAPTER 2

Aubrey was the least drunk out of the girls, so didn't really have a hangover. The same couldn't be said for Chloe, she had a pounding headache and her mouth was uncomfortably dry.

"Drink this, Chloe." Aubrey burst in to Chloe's room, making no attempt to be quiet. She ripped the curtains open, letting the light into the room.

"Aubreyyyyy!" Chloe groaned. She noticed the glass of water on her bedside table, along with some paracetamol and immediately gulped the water and paracetamol down.

"That should kick in soon, then I need to talk to you." Aubrey said, turning to walk out the room.

"About wh-" Chloe started, but Aubrey had' already left, so Chloe dragged herself up and wandered into her bathroom. "Shower" she mumbled to herself as she turned it on and hoped in.  
An hour later and Chloe was out of the shower and had put on an oversized t-shirt along with some sweatpants. Her hair was in a messy bun and her face was fresh with no make-up on. "Talk." She pretty much shouted through the living room at Aubrey, scaring her.

"JESUS CHLOE!" She yelled back,

"Shouldn't have walked into my room and opened the curtains. Payback bitch!" Chloe giggled, her bubbly personality was back now she'd freshened up and taken some paracetamol for her headache.

"Look, I need to tell you something Chlo, now with no delays. Come sit with me please." Aubrey wasn't looking forward to telling Chloe, but if she didn't Beca or CR would or worse, Jesse would.

Chloe took a sit on the couch, eating her cereal at lightning speed. Aubrey didn't want to drag it out and before she could stop herself, she just burst.

"Beca kissed Jesse last night!" Chloe just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I know you like her... a lot, but you had to kn-"

Chloe cut Aubrey off, tears filling her eyes. "No! No, you must have seen someone else, she wouldn't!"

"She did Chloe, Cynthia Rose saw too, I'm sorry Chlo." She enveloped Chloe in a big hug, she could tell Chloe was crying from the muffled sniffles she heard, Chloe suddenly pulled away from Aubrey and walked out the room, a few seconds later and there was a loud slam. Chloe had locked herself in her room and probably for the whole day too. Aubrey could hear her crying her eyes out. Beca had hurt her, and she was going to pay. Aubrey stood and walked over to the front door, pulling her shoes on and grabbing her keys.

"I'm gonna kill that little hobbit!" She yelled, opening the door and swiftly walking out and slamming it shut. Chloe immediately leapt up.

"Brey no!" Chloe yelled, running out the apartment to grab Aubrey, she nearly tackled her to the ground to stop her.  
"Chloe she hurt you, so I'm going to hurt her. Nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it!" She almost shouted. Aubrey saw the pain in Chloe's eyes but wouldn't budge.

"Please, leave it Aubrey. At least for now, please." Chloe pleaded Aubrey to come back, and eventually they were both walking back to the apartment.

"Hobbit better not think she's getting away with this."

* * *

"Not now Aubrey." Chloe replied, tears streaming her face. She should've told Beca, maybe this would've gone differently. Maybe Beca would've kissed her instead of that asshole Jesse. Little did she know that Beca was at home crying her eyes out at what she had done.

Beca had arrived home at 3am, and almost immediately fell asleep. She awoke only four hours later, along with a headache like Chloe. Pulling herself out of bed, Beca grabbed a glass of water and some paracetamol, desperately trying to get rid of her thumping headache.

An hour later and Beca was feeling better, but that's when it hit her...

She had kissed Jesse.

Jesse, she didn't want to and she didn't know why she did. Beca knew she wanted Chloe, she just didn't know Chloe wanted her too. Tears began streaming down her face as she looked at her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts. Two texts from Jesse;

_**Jesse 11:27pm : **Hey! How's the party? Cant wait 2 c u! ;)_

_**Jesse 6:13am: **Hope the Bella's winning party was gr8. Date later at Jen's Cafe?_

Beca was deeply regretting the kiss, every second of it. Beca didn't reply to either of his texts, but instead threw her phone to the ground and got up, banging her fists against her dormroom door a few times before turning her back to it and sliding to the ground, curling herself into a tiny ball and crying her eyes out. Luckily her room-mate wasn't in that morning.

Chloe and Beca were doing the same thing, curled up in tiny balls, in their rooms, crying their hearts out. Chloe because she thought she'd lost Beca to 'Jesse the asshole' as she called him, and Beca because she wanted Chloe and thought she'd ruined even the slightest chance of getting the girl of her dreams.

Beca was the first to get up, grabbing her now cracked phone, she replied to Jesse;

_**Beca 10:24am: **6:30. Not a date. We need 2 talk._

The text scared Jesse for some reason. Beca couldn't be regretting the kiss could she? He thought she had wanted a relationship with him, just like he did with her.

Ten minutes had passed and no reply.

_**Beca 10:34am: **Jesse...?_

_**Jesse 10:36am: **Oh... uh... yeh sure. Meet you at 6:30, not a date._

Beca could tell Jesse was worried. He probably knew what was happening. Beca had never liked him, as a friend maybe, but not as a best friend, a 'brotherly' way and most certainly not as a boyfriend. She decided not to text Chloe until she had talked with Jesse.

_**Beca 10:47am: **Aubrey, tell Chloe I need to talk to her later, like 8ish. I messed up._

_**Aubrey 10:59am: **You sure did! Fix this shit NOW! I swear if you hurt her again, I will kill you!_


	3. Pain

**A/N Sorry for not updating for the past couple days, schools just finished (YAY!) and then I've been at my yard dealing with my ponies. So here's chapter 3**

**Would love some constructive crit reviews as I never really had a plan for the story and I'm not sure where I'm going haha.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_**[6:40pm at Jen's café]**_

Jesse sat nervously waiting for Beca to arrive. In true Beca fashion, she was late and that really didn't help Jesse's nerves. Five minutes later and an upset Beca wandered through the café door. "Hey Jesse." Beca said as she wandered over to his table. Jesse couldn't detect any emotion her voice, so he though maybe, just maybe, she did want to be with him.

"Hi!" He sounded... excited? Beca didn't know, but she did know she didn't want to hurt him. Jesse leant in to kiss her, but she pulled back and moved to the side, ditching his lips.

"Sorry. I can't." Beca took a seat, but didn't remove her jacket.

"Jesse that kiss... It was an accident. I don't know why I did it. It seemed like rig-" Beca had been cut off by Jesse;

"What the hell Beca!? Could you not control yourself or something? I though I had you, I thought all of the fighting I'd done to try and get you had finally paid off, just for you to tell me it was a mistake. Forget it Beca, I'd wished I'd never met you." Jesse got up and stormed out the café leaving a shocked Beca behind.

"Great." Beca groaned, "at least we kinda sorted it." She got up and walked back out of the café and began to head home.

When she finally arrived back at her dorm it was 7:15. It would take half an hour to get to Aubrey and Chloe's, so Beca took the time to freshen up and put something nicer on for Chloe. She'd probably have a fuming Aubrey to talk to, so she mentally prepared herself for Chloe's crazy friend. Although Beca had won them the ICCA's, her and Aubrey were no closer. If anything, Aubrey secretly hated her more because Beca had won them the ICCA's championships, not her.

Beca arrived at Chloe's place at exactly 8pm, but before she could knock, a fuming Aubrey (Just as she'd predicted) threw the door open.

"You've really screwed this up Mitchell. She's been crying her eyes out all day because of you. How could you not see her toner for you? How could you not see your OWN toner for her? Jesus Beca, I swear I will hurt you. Now fix this." Aubrey was whispering to her, but Beca could hear the anger in her voice. Before Aubrey could walk away Beca told her about Jesse.

"I told him I couldn't be with him tonight at the café, he stormed out but it was a mistake kissing him."

"You shouldn't be telling me this. Go talk to Chloe."

Before Beca had a chance to stop her again, Aubrey stormed through the apartment into her room, ready if she needed to punch some sense into Beca.

"Would help if you told me where her room was." Beca mumbled, clearly pissed at Aubrey.

You couldn't miss Chloe's room though. The door was clearly marked as hers. A nameplate with 'Chloe' on it was on the door, along with a bundle of photos of her and Aubrey, her and Beca and a large one of all the Bella's. Beca noticed that there were more of Chloe and herself than anything else. How could she have been so stupid? Kissing Jesse instead of Chloe...

The door slowly creaked open and Beca tip toed in, turning the light on as she walked in. Chloe was curled up in a ball sobbing into her pillow quietly. Beca sat lightly on the bed, disturbing Chloe,.

"What Aubrey? What the hell do you want now?" Aubrey had clearly aggravated her all day and Chloe, for once, wasn't her bubbly self. Beca had tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chlo, please forgive me it was a mistake. I'm sorry Chlo Chlo." Beca whispered, quietly sobbing herself. Chloe whisked round and looked Beca in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, she was relatively calm now she'd seen Beca. But for how long?

"I need to explain myself Chlo."

"You sure as hell do! Kissing Jesse, making it not a big deal, then coming here crying thinking everything was okay?!" Chloe yelled at Beca.

"No. The kiss was a mistake, I knew that as soon as I remembered this morning. It was a big deal and I know that everything isn't okay Chloe, but hear me out."  
"You should have been the person, the girl, I kissed that night. Not him, but I made that mistake. I made the terrible mistake of kissing Jesse not you and that's not okay. I never liked him as a boyfriend or particularly a friend. He was clingy and tried to make me do stuff I didn't want to do. You don't do that Chlo, your patient with me, you bubbly and fun, but your also this sweet, beautiful girl and I don't know what I'd do without you.

I met Jesse tonight at the café and told him how much of a mistake it was. He was furious with me, just like you and Aubrey are now, he stormed out and I don't think I'm gonna see him again. Ever.

I want and need you Chloe, please. Please forgive me." Beca had never seen herself begging for anyone.

"I don't deserve you, and you could do so much better. But I need you in my life, especially now you've broken my walls down, and... I kinda have a toner for you." The both smiled slightly at Beca's usage of the word 'toner'.

Chloe leant forward and pushed her lips to Beca's. She couldn't stay mad at her. Seeing Beca in such a vulnerable, worried, frightened state made her want to forgive her, but even more than that, protect her.

"I'll never leave you Mitchell. You my everything!"

"And I'll never leave you Beale. This kiss means everything you know?"  
"All is forgiven Beca, but your gonna have to answer to Aubrey tomorrow."  
"Why not now?"

"Cause we're going to bed, come on."

Chloe hopped off the bed and tossed Beca a baggy sleeping shirt.

"Put that on." She said. Beca willingly obeyed, stripping down to her underwear and throwing the shirt on. The girls leapt into bed, full of joy that they did have each other. Chloe didn't expect herself to give in easily, but she knew she wanted and needed Beca, and that wasn't going to change. Ever.

Beca was first asleep, and as soon as she was, Chloe took advantage and threw her arm over Beca's waist, snuggling into her back.

The pair were quickly asleep and the silence worried Aubrey. She quickly left her room and silently snuck into Chloe's. She saw the pair fast asleep and correctly assumed they'd made up. She switched the light off and backed out of her room-mates room, shutting the door as quietly as she could.


	4. New Relationships

**A/N Sorry for the late update! Didn't know what to write, still kinda don't, but hopefully this will satisfy you all?**

* * *

Beca awoke at 7:30, she tried to move slightly, but an arm wrapped tightly around her prevented her from moving. 'Please don't say I slept with Jesse!'. She began to panic, but when she spotted a familiar bunch of red hair, she remembered what happened.

Chloe began to stir, pulling Beca closer too her. Beca let out a small groan , waking Chloe properly.

"Sorry Becs." She mumbled, loosening slightly.

"I really need to pee Chlo. If you don't let go I might just piss myself!" Beca said, letting out a small laugh. Chloe reluctantly let go of Beca, allowing her to go pee.

A few minutes Beca walked back in, but she looked as if she was about to burst.

"Did you not pee or something?" Chloe asked, giving her a strange look.

"I, um, I... I think Aubrey has a friend round..." Beca said, trailing off.

"WHAT?!" Chloe shouted, making Beca jump.

"I heard voices, sounded like..."

00000000

"I had a great night Aubrey."  
"Can we not tell anyone yet, please? Nobody knows I'm gay..."

"Nobody knows I'm gay either, only my parents. Should we tell the Bella's all together?"

"Hmm okay. My Mom knows, but I don't talk to my Dad anymore."  
"Hey, are Chloe and Beca in the next room?"

"Crap! Yes! Argh, I bet Beca heard. We're gonna have to tell them."  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Isn't Beca gay anyway?"  
"They're both bi. I thought everybody knew that. Maybe just me and Fat Amy then."

00000000

Chloe and Beca looked at each other, they had heard most of the conversation, and were now just sat looking at each other.

"Breakfast?" Beca said looking over at Chloe.  
"Breakfast!" Chloe said as they walked out the door to go to the café down the road from Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

Chloe knew Beca wasn't a touchy kind of person. Hell everybody did, but Beca was different around Chloe. Chloe slowly linked their hands and fingers together, surprised Beca didn't pull away. Beca glanced down at their hands and back up to Chloe's face. She found herself staring at the girls lips, desperate to kiss them.

"Its rude to stare you know, Beca." Chloe said, a smirk on her face. Beca pulled Chloe around so they were stood looking at each other.

00000000

Jesse sat in his room with Benji. He was lightly banging his head against the wall.

"Why would she do this to me?" He asked.

"You know she's gay right? It was probably one of those stupid things she did. We all make mistakes." Benji replied, he was Jesse's best friend, but this time he was sort of on Beca's side.

"I thought she was bi though? I thought all that fighting was worth it. Ugh. I hate her for doing this too me!" Jesse replied, he was pretty much shouting across the room to Benji.

"Calm down Jesse. You gotta accept it. She doesn't want you, and the more you keep trying to get her, the more angry she'll get. You know she'll shut you out and ignore you. Like she already does with you and everyone else, but it will be worse Jesse."

"I need her Benji. What am I gonna do?"

"Accept it and let her go. Sorry to break it too you, but she doesn't want you and probably never will. Leave her."

Jesse turned and layed down on his bed, burying his head in his pillow. He let out a desperate sigh as reality hit him.

He wasn't going to get Beca. Ever.

Life wasn't a movie.

00000000

Aubrey and her 'friend' left Aubrey's room cautiously.

"I don't think their here Brey." Whispered Aubrey's friend.

"Me either. We need to have a chat, come sit down."

Aubrey went an sat on the couch in the living room, patting the space next to her.

"Are we officially girlfriends?" She asked.

"I want us to be. Do you want us to be official?" Her friend replied.

"I do. Be the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" Her friend giggled.

"When are we gonna tell everyone? When are we gonna tell our parents?" Aubrey was controlling, so she of course wanted to know everything and have everything planned out and ready for telling people.

"How about Saturday meetup? Everybody's confirmed they can come. We could tell our parents on Sunday or Friday?"  
"Sunday's good. Okay Bella's Saturday, parents Sunday. Do not make any plans to escape the parents though. I mean it!"  
"I won't! I promise you Brey, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."  
"I believe you. I think we should see your parents first, then my Mom."

"Deal."

Aubrey leant forward and pushed her lips to her now official girlfriends. Brey desperatly wanted to tell her girlfriend she loved her, but they had only just become offical and she was scared that she would frighten her away. Just like Beca, her girlfriend would close off and wouldn't let her in again for a bit. She wasn't use to long term relationships. Her other relationships had only lasted a few months at the maximum. This whole Aubrey relationship was scary to her, and she was just getting used to it.


	5. Revealing

**A/N So it's been 7 days, I think I've worked out some kind of storyline (?) depends if I suddenly change my mind.**

**Anyway Chapter 5!**

* * *

"I'm going to call my Mom. Tell her we'll be over Sunday afternoon or evening at some point." Aubrey leapt up of the couch, but before she could move away, her girlfriend grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Aubrey, it's only just gone 8am. I don't think you Mom will be happy having her daughter call her so early."

"Relax. She gets up at 6am every weekday. Gets ready and deals with the house, as well as my dog, then goes to work at 9am. It'll be fine."

"Okay go ahead." Her girlfriend released her arm and Aubrey trotted off, coming back with the phone a few minutes later.

"Hey Mom! I'm coming home Sunday afternoon to visit you and Harley."

"That's wonderful, Brey! Harley's missing you. It'll be nice to see you, darling."

"I'm missing both of you."  
"We'll have a catch up Sunday. I've got too go to work now, I agreed to do overtime this week. Bye darling."

"Bye Mom."

"Okay, thats sorted. When are you gonna call your parents?"

"This evening. They'll be pissed of if I call them now. Does your Mom live in Atlanta too?"  
"Yep. Same as your parents."

"Cool. Who's Harley?"

"He's my Siberian Husky. I got him a few years ago, he's 4 now."

"I love Husky s. My parents just bought a new Dalmation puppy. They're all crazy about exercise, so they got an energetic dog. She's called Molly."

"Aww, I can't wait to see her. We should get dressed and go out before Chloe and Beca come back."

"Okay."

The pair got up and wandered back into Aubrey's room. Aubrey had her own bathroom, like Chloe, so her girlfriend had left her overnight stuff in there, without alerting Chloe or, even worse, Beca. Beca was dating her best friend, and Aubrey was dating Chloe's best friend so at some point they'd both be giving each other the best friend talk.

"Hey, Brey, are Beca and Chloe officially dating now?"

"Don't know, didn't hear either of them ask the other last night. So I guess their not official yet."

00000000

Beca and Chloe were stood opposite each other, looking into each others eyes and stealing quick glances at each others lips. Beca finally made the move, leaning in slightly. Their lips were nearly touching but not yet. Beca was afraid she'd mess up, afraid that Chloe wouldn't want to kiss her so soon. Her worries were killed when Chloe pressed their lips together in one swift move.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, Beca"

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe in, hugging her. They adored each other and they were both secretly praying the other would become their girlfriend soon.

"Breakfast?"  
"Breakfast." Beca confirmed. The girls turned and continued walking. Whilst they were walking, Chloe snuck her hand down, linking their fingers together, still surprised that the girl didn't pull away from her, even though they were holding hands before they kissed.

The pair walked into the café and took a seat waiting for the waitress to come serve them. They finally ordered two coffee's and some bacon each.

"Chloe?" Beca asked. She put down her coffee and fork to look up at Chloe.  
"Yeh?" Chloe copied Beca's actions and looked intently at her.  
"Would you, um... Would you be my girlfriend? I really, really like you and I want to be able to tell people that I have a beautiful, red-headed girlfriend."

"Oh my God Beca! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Chloe leant forward, pushing their lips together once again.

"We should tell the Bella's at the Saturday meeting, Beca."  
"Okay. At the start, before Aubrey makes us do cardio. Why is she making us do cardio even though the ICCA's are over?"

"Because that was our last performance with the Bella's and she probably has some performance set up that she wants you to help with."

"Really? Hmm maybe." Beca winked at Chloe before getting up and holding her hand out to her.

"Let's go for a walk Chlo." She smiled, pulling her beautiful girlfriend up out of her seat.

00000000

"We should tell them Saturday at practice. When nobody's expecting it."

"Are you sure?"  
"100%. We've been dating for 2 weeks now. Its time for them to know."

"Okay. Do it at the start though."  
"Yeh, okay."

The pair pressed their lips together and carried on watching The Walking Dead. They both loved the show, and they had a few episodes on record, so they were watching them. Even though it was only just gone 8am.

"I love this show!"

"Me too. Who do you think Daryl should end up with? Carol or Beth?"  
"Carol. They look better together."

"Really? I think he'd be good with either, but we don't actually know where Beth is at the minute."

"What if Rick and Michonne hooked up?"

"Haha! Daryl and Michonne? Two badass characters then."

"Carol's pretty badass too. She's an awesome character."  
"Carl's turning into a sarcastic little prick, agree?"

"Yep."

The chat went on for a while, and the pair were completely engrossed in the show.

00000000

Beca and Chloe were walking through the park that was by the café. Neither girl had any classes.

"What do you wanna do today?" Beca asked Chloe

"We could watch Big Bang Theory all day? Its so funny."  
"Its a cool show. We can stop at my dorm so I can grab some stuff so we can lay in bed all day eating and watching it then?"  
"Sounds like a plan!" Chloe replied. She got up and practically started running towards Beca's dorm. Beca was being pulled along behind her, trying to catch up. Both girls were laughing at Chloe's craziness, but Beca didn't question it.

She was crazily in love with her new girlfriend. Jesse could never compare to Chloe. Beca knew she had made the right decision.

00000000

**A/N2 So now we have Bechloe, Aubrey and her girlfriend, but who is the third pairing? If one person gets it right in reviews, then I will reveal in the next chapter! **

**Also, any fellow Walking Dead/Big Bang Theory fans out there?**


	6. I Love You Chloe Beale

**A/N Last chapter, because to be honest I'm not happy with the story at all. I started Bechloe way to early, and I, in general, really do not like how I've written in. So I'm gonna post this chapter and then will work on a new fanfic and write it all out to perfect it before I post.**

**Thanks all that read!**

00000000

Beca, Chloe and Aubrey all walked to Bella's practice. The new captain was to be appointed and certain people had important things to tell the group. Chloe and Aubrey engaged in small talk whilst Beca walked alongside them, desperate to link hers and Chloe's fingers together as they walked but knew she couldn't because if she did, it would give away the surprise at practice.

Aubrey on the other hand was nervous of coming out to the group as gay and telling them about her girlfriend. She knew the Bella's would accept her because Cynthia Rose was out and they accepted her and she was pretty certain that Amy and Cynthia Rose had a bet on about Beca being gay.

The trio were the last to arrive at practice and as soon as they walked through the door, Aubrey pushed her way to front gaining everyone attention.

"Okay guys! This is the last practice for all of us a group, so Chloe and I have an announcement to make." Chloe stepped forward next to Aubrey and faced the group,

"We need to appoint a new captain and co captain. Aubrey, would you do the honours of announcing new captain?" Aubrey looked at all the girls in front of her, smiling at her decision. Chloe didn't know, but assumed it would be Beca like everybody else.

"Beca, we may not of have gotten along, but you helped us win the ICCA's and, although I don't like admitting this, you have a great deal of talent and will take the group far. You are officially Captain of the Bella's!" Aubrey smiled, pulling Beca into a hug and handing over her special captain scarf. It had the word 'Captain' sewn into it so whenever a new captain was appointed, they would get the special scarf. Beca thanked Aubrey and took the scarf happily.

"Chloe, would you do the honours of announcing new co captain?" Chloe smiled and looked at the girls in front of her.  
"Okay, well, I had a tough decision for this one and after a chat with Brey, we agreed on having two co captains this year. Not because Beca isn't capable, but because both of them would be amazing help. We had an extra scarf made, so we have two scarves with 'Co Captain' stitched into them now. Amy and Stacie, both of you were amazing this year. Stacie, you may have, um, groped yourself a lot but I think we're past that now and you would be great at teachings the girls choreography. Amy, you come out with the craziest shit, but your great with music and have a strong voice. Stacie, Amy, you are officially Co Captains of the Bella's!"

Both girls came forward and hugged their former co captain. Chloe handed each girl their new scarves and smiled proudly at them.

"Good luck next year guys!" Aubrey said.

"But now, I kind of have another announcement to make." Stacie stepped forward and stood next to her. Chloe had a feeling of what she was going to do and also announced

"I have an announcement to make as well!" Beca ran to her side and all four girls looked at the group. Aubrey spoke up first, knowing she would shock the group.

"There's not point in taking my time saying this some I'm just going to come out. I'm gay."

Stacie quickly spoke up and added,

"And were dating!" She smiled and looked at everyones faces. They were a mixture of shock and pure happiness for the pair. Chloe and Beca congratulated them before looking at the rest of the Bella's.

"Well you might of guessed, but Beca and I are dating." Chloe and Beca smiled, kissing each other after their announcement, when suddenly Amy suddenly yelled,

"YES! I KNEW IT! It's been less than 3 weeks since the ICCA's final, you owe me $50 CYNTHIA ROSE! HAHA!" Amy was laughing as CR slapped $50 in her open hand.

"You suck." Cynthia Rose said laughing.

"You had a bet on us dating?" Beca questioned, looking at the pair.

"Sorta, Cynthia Rose said you would take at least 4 weeks after the final to admit you feelings to Red there, but I said you'd take less than 3 weeks." Fat Amy said as she waved the cash in front of Cynthia Rose's face. CR just grunted and laughed at Amy.

Beca and Chloe laughed at the pair.

Cynthia Rose got up and stood facing everyone.

"Okay well, you guys know I've had a gambling problem since I split up with Denis, but lately that problem had disappeared cause, well, Denise and I are back together." Cynthia Rose smiled at the group as she was joined by her girlfriend.

The girls were congratulating one another on there new relationships and Beca, Amy and Stacie's promotions to Captain and Co Captains.

Instead of doing any actual practice that day, the Bella's went back to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. Amy pulled the beer out the cupboard and gave every Bella two 'Celebrating Beers'. Beca and Chloe cuddled up on the couch, next to a cuddly Aubrey and Stacie. Cynthia Rose and Denise sat on the carpet by the TV, leaning on the couch. The girls were happily drinking their beer's in a comfortable silence whilst watching _Silver Linings Playbook_ on the TV.

Chloe felt Beca getting fidgety underneath her and whispered in her ear.

"Come in the kitchen, baby. I need some help." Beca looked her and the girls silently got up and walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Beca asked.

"You were getting fidgety and I've seen that film more times than I can count." Chloe replied, but before Beca could say anything back, Chloe had her pushed up against the kitchen door and was kissing her passionately. Chloe eventually pulled back for oxygen and looked at Beca, loosening her grip on the small brunette. Beca had always been scared of the 'L' word, but she knew from day one that she was head over heels for the beautiful redhead. She stared at Chloe and looked her dead in the eye.

"Hey, Red?"

"Yeh?"

"I am so, utterly in love with you Chlo." Beca said, tears clouding her vision. A single tear fell down her cheek and Chloe used her thumb to brush it away before giving Beca another kiss.

"Bec's. I am head over heels in love with you too!" Both girls smiled at each, tears of joy running down their faces when they heard wolf whistles from the other room. Chloe gently pulled Beca away from the door and opened it slightly. When she looked outside she saw Stacie, Aubrey and Amy sat next to the door listening to every part of the conversation. They all smiled and clapped at the pair as they walked out, hand in hand.

"Oh shut up." Beca laughed, throwing her middle finger up at Amy, who was still wolf whistling at them. Chloe sat on the chair, and was soon joined by Stacie. Chloe glanced up, looking at Aubrey and Beca, who were smiling at their girlfriends. Beca leant over to Aubrey.

"I'm crazy in love with that Red." Aubrey turnt her head slighly to reply to Beca.

"I'm crazy in love with my tall brunette." Aubrey didn't mean to say she loved Stacie, she knew how scared Stacie was of love, but it was too late. Stacie heard her and turnt her head to look at her girlfriend.

"You love me?" Stacie asked, nervously. Aubrey knew there was no point in lying so admitted.  
"Yes Stacie. I am so so in love with you."

Stacie leapt up and threw her arms around Aubrey.

"I love you too, Brey. I never thought I could love anybody as much as this, but I do." Aubrey kissed Stacie lips before pulling away and smiling at her. Beca broke the moment but speaking to Aubrey.

"You better not hurt my best friend Aubrey, or I swear to God I will end you." Aubrey looked at her blankly before replying,

"I could say the same too you about Chloe." Both girls smiled and agreed that they would never hurt their girlfriends. Chloe and Stacie looked at the pair, smiling. They had very protective best friends and their girlfriends were very protective of them as well.

Stacie and Aubrey cuddled back up on the chair to finish watching _Silver Linings Playbook_, whilst Chloe and Beca went into Chloe's room to look through old photos of the pair. Beca suddenly pushed Chloe down onto the bed and began kissing her.

"I love you, Chloe Beale."

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell."

**A/N So that is the END! Probably the best chapter I wrote. Hope you enjoyed, and goodbye for now!**


End file.
